


Working with a Demon

by hannibalsagent



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, No Smut, This isn't going to be accurate, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, i apologize for this mess, idk what im doing, no blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent
Summary: As it is well known, Shane is a demon. Not possessed, a full blooded demon. He never once grew close to anyone, not even his own kind which he tended to avoid. He was used to the usual jobs; scare people, kill them, take their souls, not usually all three. Ya know, the usual demon business.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good with staying accurate with how the people or characters involved in my writings, so apologies incase this isn't that accurate. It may not make much sense either. I also apologize for any grammer and spelling errors.

Demons aren't supposed to fall in love, they aren't supposed to go against the rules and grow close to humans.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

As it is well known, Shane is a demon. Not possessed, a full blooded demon. He never once grew close to anyone, not even his own kind which he tended to avoid unless he was needed for a job. He was used to the usual jobs; scare people, kill them, take their souls. Not usually all three. Ya know, the usual demon business. He did it inorder to help the actual ghosts haunting the place, most of the time they got a little carried away, it was Shane's jobs to make sure they didn't and to take over himself.

He thought this job was just like any other. This time he was only supposed to scare the person, whom called themselves a paranormal investigator, away from the haunted house he was told to protect. It was only one man, and a few people with cameras it seemed like. Nothing Shane couldn't handle, or so he thought.

What Shane didn't plan on, despite his previous totally careful planning, was falling for the investigator. The man first piqued his interest as soon as the stranger arrived to investigate the house. As Shane came to soon learn, the man was named no other than Ryan Bergara. Ryan was easily scared, a leaf could blow and it would send Ryan screaming. 

But he didn't leave, strangely enough. Depsite his own fears, he stayed and attempted to contact the dead. Well in this case, Shane, who was very much alive. Technically. He looked human enough to pass as the living but he had his own supernatural powers that allowed him to throw objects around without even touching them.

Shane rarely ever used the spirit box to communicate with the investigators, they always seemed to bring them to these types of things without thinking about the consequences. Those consequences being not being able to actually communicate with the ghosts of the place, but with something worse. In this case that's Shane, yet again.

Once he decided against using the spirit box, even if he wanted it to the thing was too weak to make any sortof coherent sound come out of the speakers anyway, Ryan looked disappointed. He sighed and started to pack up his stuff, which in return made Shane upset. He didn't understand. Usually he'd be pleased with the fact he was able to send the hunters away, proud even, but this time it was different.

Why was it different?


	2. Eastern State Penitentiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout those months, Shane's feelings never faded. Infact they grew stronger the more he hung around Ryan. He didn't understand this feeling, it wasn't hatred nor fear. It wasn't sadness either. He heard of a funny thing called "love," and wondered if that's what he felt. But demons weren't supposed to feel anything, they were only made to cause chaos.

Ever since then, Shane ignored or flatout rejected any other jobs offered to him. Instead he focused more on meeting Ryan, becoming closer to him out of pure curiosity. Ryan seemed oddly welcoming, which surprised him at first.

After a few months, Ryan eventually asked Shane to be his "partner" for the show Buzzfeed Unsolved, where they'd discuss unsolved murders, disappearances, and even investigated some haunted places themselves. Shane happily accepted.

Throughout those months, Shane's feelings never faded. Infact they grew stronger the more he hung around Ryan. He didn't understand this feeling, it wasn't hatred nor fear. It wasn't sadness either. Within his life, he heard of a funny thing called "love," and wondered if that's what he felt. But demons weren't supposed to feel anything, they were only made to cause chaos.

Shane knew he couldn't allow his higher ups to find out, so he kept it a secret. They knew about him hanging around Ryan though, which no one agreed with, but Shane made up some bullshit excuse about being able to stir the man away from haunted areas. Of course they bought it.

Ryan came up to Shane about a new case for another supernatural episode, it was about the Eastern State Penitentiary, and the captive spirits there. Shane heard about it years back, but was never there himself. Due to his own interests, he agreed to come along with Ryan.

They read up on the place itself, learned more about it and what to possibly expect regarding the hauntings. In typical Shane fashion, he insisted they shouldn't worry about any ghosts since of course, they didn't exist. He and Ryan bickered back and forth about it all the way to the Penitentiary. Shane quite enjoyed it.

Once they actually arrived and entered the place, they were greeted by the cool air and emptiness of the place itself. Papers were flung everywhere across the floor. They were forced to use their flashlights and camera nightvision inorder to see their way around the building just so they didn't end up tripping and falling, expecially over the railings. It would be a long and deadly fall.

Most of the cell doors were left ajar, a few left closed. Shane could feel the presence of other supernatural beings, he was unsure of where they were located but they didn't feel close. He was also unsure of what their intent was, or how many there truly was as well. He didn't doubt it'd be more than one, he assumed they were weaker demons.

As the camera crew started setting up Shane and Ryans chairs, their lighting equipment, in one of the empty and long hallways, the two decided to venture forth as they waited. Both curious, Ryan felt scared per usual and Shane was left to try to calm him, but he didn't mind.

Shane had his hands in his jacket pockets as Ryan looked around, using his flashlight to shine their way. Graffiti was left along the walls too, some unreadable markings. Ryan didn't like it.

"Think we can find any of those spooky ghosts, Ryan?" Shane broke the silence.

Ryan ignored him.

Shane repeated Ryan's name until he answered him.

Ryan huffed, "I don't know, maybe. Hopefully they'll contact us through the spirit box."

That stupid spirit box. "Ever think about getting a better spirit whatever?"

"Spirit box. And that's the best we can have, it works well enough."

Shane shook his head, and muttered under his breath, "It's weak."

Ryan turned his attention to Shane, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "What did you say?"

Shane ignored the question. He looked on the floor and noticed a small green ball a foot away from him, he took the necessary steps before bending down to pick them up, "Think theres a ghost dog?"

"Put the ball down Shane, stop." Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

Shane gave a smile, mindlessly tossing the ball into the darkness infront of them.

"Hey guys, we're done!" A crew member yelled back at the two.

Shane and Ryan turned their attention to the crew, and yelled unintentionally in unison, "We're coming!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at eachother, starting to make their way back to the others. They had to sit in the chairs as usual to talk about the case itself. Shane enjoyed that part the most since he would get to hear Ryan talk in that usual voice when giving a narration. He enjoyed hearing Ryan talk more than he should've, but he couldn't help it. Could you blame him?


End file.
